User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 11
One thought in particular sparked my interest. The ranks. There were several, from what the innkeeper had told me. Warrior, veteran and champion. All "ranks" were determined by surviving "rounds" in the arena. But, other than that, most all of the information was so vague that it seemed useless to think much about. I then put my stuff away in the room, and walked back outside. I looked around, trying to figure out the fastest way to get to the arena. I saw what seemed to be a relatively quick route, and headed to the arena. I arrived at the arena, and yet again marvelled at the architecture. It wasn't anything too special, but it was quite a huge building, which was still a feat nonetheless. I then remembered that the arena was a site where slaughters, mass ones, happen. I shrugged off the thought and walked inside. I was afraid of what I would see, but was surprised to see the inside of the arena was actually quite nice. There were alot of decorations, and people. I walked around the lobby and ended up in front of a huge desk, with several people sitting behind it. I looked at the sign in front of the desk, which said "Battle Sign-Up." I stepped up to the desk, and waited for the man behind it to notice me. He looked at me and said, "Lemme guess, you're here to sign up for a match, hmm?" I nodded, and he sighed. "Fine, fine. Tell me your name, and your units, if you have any." He tells me. I explained everything that he wanted to know, and got a small piece of paper with a number on it. I asked him what it was, and he told me to enter the challengers' area, and wait for my number to be called. I walked away from the desk, and found the area in which I had to wait. After a few hours, when I was about to fall asleep, they called my number out. I got up, and walked towards the area where I saw the other challengers enter when their numbers were called. I then was led to a small room by a man wearing what I could suppose was a shirt with the arena's symbol stitched into it. He then looked at me with a grin. "Hey boy, listen up. I'm rooting for you, and I'm hoping that you'll be the first new contestant to survive the first five waves today." He said. I looked at him, confused. "Nobody has made it through five waves today?" I asked. "Well, for the past few weeks." He replied. I shivered at the thought that almost everyone that has entered this arena recently to challenge it, had died. I hoped that I wasn't going to be next as I walked through yet another hallway. Finally, I made it into the actual fighting area of the arena. There wasn't anything too special, except as I expected, it was HUGE. I looked up to the crowd, whom seemed happy. I suspected they thought I was another lamb heading to the slaughter, as some would say. But I wasn't going to fail, I was going to win. The announcer explained who I was, and then explained the rules, and what would happen throughout the battle. I summoned atro, and watched the huge gate across from me in the arena. I watched as it slowly opened. Then, I heard a loud growl come from inside, and a huge monster jumps out of the shadows, then lands in the center of the arena, causing a minor earthquake. I looked at it, petrified. The thing was huge! I thought back to the guide, and then looked to atro, to see if he can tell me what the monster was. Atro, realized that I was waiting for some sort of a name, and he said it was a giant Cerberus. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts